Mariah Carey Knows What's Up
by Wolfgrowl
Summary: All Isabel and Farlan want for Christmas is each other or the thirty-one one shots about the December Isabel and Farlan finally got together (To Levi's joy)
1. Sweaters

"Can't we turn the heat up?"

Farlan scoffed, but remained seated at his desk, typing on his computer, "we are not making it seventy in the house Isabel."

"But it's freezing!"

It was cold, and Farlan was fairly certain it wasn't going to warm up for two months, but that didn't mean he wanted to blow all their money on their heating bill, "it's not that bad Isabel, just put a sweater on!"

"Whatever mom!"

Farlan rolled his eyes at that, and went back to writing his essay.

"Why is it so cold in here anyway?"

"To match Levi's heart."

"Oi!"

Farlan laughed at Levi's offended exclamation from his room.

"That is not nice Farlan, apologize to big brother!"

Farlan smothered his laughter, "sorry Levi."

"You better be, noisy dumbasses, we aren't turning the heat up so stop shouting."

Isabel walked into Farlan's room, he could see her sulking out of the corner of his eye, "you put him in a bad mood."

Farlan stopped typing to turn and look at her, he'd put Levi in a bad mood? Sure, Levi wasn't the sourpuss he pretended to be, but he wasn't exactly the most cheerful person either.

"I'm sure if you tried you could convince him to turn up the heat."

Isabel sat on Farlan's bed, "maybe."

"You could, you've got Levi wrapped around your little finger," Farlan went back to his essay, he was almost finished with it now. He heard his mattress springs creak as Isabel fell backwards.

"What about you?"

His fingers stilled on the keyboard, "Do I have Levi wrapped around my finger? Not hardly."

Isabel snorted from his bed, "you know what I meant."

"I feel like answering that question would give you too much power."

"So I do have you wrapped around my finger?"

Farlan could tease Isabel about her lack of book smarts, but she wasn't stupid, and he could only dodge the question for so long before she got annoyed.

"Maybe," he went with a partial confession, "maybe you do."

He glanced over his shoulder at her, she'd sat back up, "then can I turn the heat up?"

He laughed, both he and Isabel grinned at that, "no."

"Damn it."

"I said it was a maybe."

He turned back to his computer and checked his page count, and cursed softly under his breath and resumed typing.

"Not too hard for you is it?"

"Oh shut up."

"Rude."

Farlan huffed, "sorry," he drawled, still typing.

He grinned briefly when he heard Isabel blow a raspberry in response.

It ended up being a half hour before Farlan finished, as he'd ended up having to dig out a second text book and hunt down several quotes to support his essay but he was finished.

He saved and closed the program, and then stretched his arms over his head, flinching a little when he heard his back pop. He was too young for that, far too young for that.

"Are you finally done?"

He jumped a little, which made Isabel smirk he knew it even before he turned to look at her, still sitting on his bed.

He'd figured she'd wandered off at some point, she didn't have a long attention span and he hadn't been doing anything interesting.

He narrowed his eyes, Isabel grinned at him, her fingers sticking out of the sleeves of the oversized sweater she had on, it didn't fit her shoulders right at all, and she was basically swimming in it. The light tan looked good on her though, though in Farlan's opinion most things did.

He had one important question though, "isn't that mine?"

Isabel smiled at him playfully, "you told me to put a sweater on."

* * *

><p>Please excuse my being American and understand I use fahrenheight.<p> 


	2. Snowball Fights

Isabel whooped loudly when she looked out the window at the snow coming down hard, before slamming her hands over her mouth, because she'd accidently gotten up early, but Farlan and Levi hadn't.

She heard a groan from Farlan's room and knew she'd accidently woken him up and fled to her bedroom before he could demand an explanation from her.

As she dove into bed, she was grateful it was still warm, and she fell asleep watching the snow fall outside her window.

/ / /

Predictably Farlan had been grouchy about being awoken early, and had spent the whole ride to school staring out the window in the front seat while Levi cursed as he steered the car to the college campus.

Isabel hadn't seen him since, they didn't have classes together, and he was in class when she got lunch with Levi, so she didn't know if he was still mad about it.

But she was grinning from ear to ear as she stood by Levi's car, the snow still falling, and it was at least three inches now.

"Do you think they'll call school off?"

Levi made an irritated sound, "this close to finals? Not likely."

Isabel would admit he had a point, but she scooped up a handful of snow and tossed it over Levi.

"Whoosh, you are blessed by the snow."

Levi made a face and blew the snowflakes off his nose, but several clung to his hair, standing out against the black strands.

"Where is he?" Levi growled, stomping his feet against the ground.

"Well you know his last class runs over sometimes," Isabel scanned the area for Farlan, but she couldn't see him.

"Yes, but usually it's not ball chillingly cold out."

"Is it that cold out?"

Levi glared at her, but she knew he wasn't angry, there wasn't any malice in it, she knew when he was mad at her, usually.

"Come on big brother, it's the first snow fall and it's this hard," she stuck her tongue out trying to catch snowflakes.

Levi sighed, she ignored him to focus on the snowflakes falling instead.

She blinked to keep them out of her eyes, and some clung to her eyelashes.

"Oh there he is."

Isabel lowered her head and looked over, to see Farlan trudging towards them, head lowered as he plowed through the snow.

Isabel bent over and quickly formed a snowball.

"_Isabel_…" Levi's warning was too late, because the snowball was already flying towards Farlan, and smacked him in the shoulder.

Farlan's head snapped up, and he stared at her.

She grinned at him, her eyes widened when he shrugged his backpack off and knelt down, and she quickly got to work making more snowballs.

Soon the two of them were throwing them back and forth, Isabel had been pelted several times but the snow slid her coat unlike Farlan's wool peacoat.

Isabel ducked and for a moment she registered the horror on Farlan's face before she heard the snowball hit.

And it didn't hit the car or pavement. Oh no. It hit Levi.

Farlan had the stricken look of a man facing death.

Levi brushed off the snow with one gloved hand, before he bent over, and grabbed some snow.

Isabel flinched when it hit Farlan, it sounded like it hurt.

So she tossed a little one at Levi, he darted behind the car, Isabel grinned at him, before he threw a second snowball at her, how had she not realized he made more than one?

Isabel yelped as snow hit the back of her neck and fell down her back, whirling around to face Farlan, who was laughing.

She knelt down and quickly started making snowballs, since she was trapped between the boys.

Fortunately, they seemed content to throw snowballs at each other, Levi was scooping snow off the hood of his car to make his.

Isabel waited until she had several snowballs to rejoin the threeway battle, several struck Farlan, though two missed, while Levi successfully dodged every snowball she threw at him.

Farlan raised his hands, "okay, I surrender." At that point Isabel noticed he wasn't wearing gloves, his fingers had to be freezing.

However he was smiling, and as he approached she could see the pink in his cheeks from the cold, and the snow on his bangs made Isabel feel as though there was a snowstorm in her stomach.

His backpack was slung over one shoulder, and he shoved Isabel with the other one, "pest."

"You didn't have to join in. And don't act like you didn't have fun, even Levi did."

"Can we go home?" Levi said from behind her, Isabel finally stopped sneaking glances at Farlan, to get in the front seat, as it was hers on the way home.

Farlan got into the back, "yeah, well you looked like you were enjoying it, you little kid you."

"I am not a little kid!"

"Yes, you are."

"You both sound like children right now," Levi commented as he turned around in the driver's seat to back up the car.

Isabel stuck her tongue out at Farlan, who grinned and did it back, she just hoped he didn't know how cute she thought he looked with the melting snow in his hair.


	3. Warm Drinks

Isabel looked up when Farlan approached, he stopped right next to her, two steaming mugs held in his hands.

"This one's yours."

She took the mug, which had smiling snowmen on the sides from him, it warmed her hands, and she breathed in the smell of chocolate, he'd even remembered the whipped cream.

"Thank you."

He nodded and sat down next to her, she noticed that his mug had apple cider, she could smell it when she set her mug on the coffee table.

"You're weird."

"That's not nice to say to the person who brought you hot chocolate."

Isabel rolled her eyes, "you don't even like hot chocolate, that makes you a freak of nature."

"It's not that I don't like it, I just like apple cider better."

"That's weird Farlan."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is."

She stopped, Farlan was smiling at her, but it was this really odd smile, like extremely sweet smile, and it was messing with her ability to think and also making her heart swell.

"What?"

"Hmmm?" he lost the smile, and looked confused, "What?"

"You were looking at me funny," she looked down and sipped her hot chocolate.

"You have a whipped cream mustache."

She stuck out her tongue to lick it off, as she did so, she noticed the look was back on Farlan's face. Fond. That was it, that's what his smile, was it was fond.

And Isabel wasn't sure what to do with that realization, "you're still weird for liking apple cider over hot chocolate."

He offered her his mug, "want to try it?"

She glanced at the mug and then at him, he raised an eyebrow, "what, got mono or something?"

"No!" she took the mug from him, his had pine trees on it, and took a sip. It actually wasn't bad, but it certainly was not better than hot chocolate.

She gave it back to him, "tasted like chocolate covered apples."

Farlan laughed, "I bet that tasted good then."

"Not better than hot chocolate."

Farlan just took a sip of his drinking while smiling, Isabel blushed, realizing he'd done it off the same side as her.

"What?"

"Nothing," she grabbed her mug and took a sip, "thanks though."

"You're welcome."


	4. Books

Isabel sank onto the couch, "finally!"

"Got all your homework done?" Levi looked over at her, sipping on his tea.

She nodded, "it was _hard_."

She crawled over to Levi, and his lifted his arm so she cuddle up against his side, he pulled her closer.

"Do you need help studying for finals?"

"Maybe," she rested her head against his chest, "can I just take a break?"

Levi was running his fingers through her hair, "sure."

The couch dipped as Farlan sat down, "hey Isabel."

She glanced over at him, "hey."

"You know I'd gladly help you study."

"Yeah I know. I'm just tired of books right now."

Farlan offered a smile, "are you sure? Because I've got one you might enjoy."

She pulled away from Levi as Farlan took a book off the coffee table.

"Are you really going to read A Christmas Carol?"

"I can try, can't I?"

"I'll pull up an online dictionary then."

Farlan glared at Levi, "a little trust, please Levi. The words in here aren't that big."

Isabel giggled, "they're outdated though."

Farlan scoffed, "I'm sure we can figure it out."

Isabel knew Levi had pulled the site up on his phone anyway, though he tucked it into his pocket.

"Come on Farlan, come closer, you can cuddle too."

Farlan scooted closer, so Isabel was sandwiched between him and Levi.

Isabel didn't pay too close attention to the words, everyone knew the plot anyway, but she could listen to Farlan's voice when he read.

It deepened a little, and flowed smoothly as he read the chapter, and it was really soothing, between his voice and the shared body heat, she was quickly drifting off.

/ / /

"Hey, Isabel."

"I'm awake."

She opened her eyes, she was now leaning against Farlan, Levi was gone.

"It's dinner time."

"Is that where Levi went?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would've listened to the story."

Farlan laughed again, and she curled in closer, listening to it rumble in his chest, and his heartbeat, "you were so stressed about finals, it was nice to see you relaxing."

"Did you keep reading after I fell asleep?" she could see Farlan was holding his place in the book with his thumb, he was a good way in.

"I tried to stop and you started shifting around, Levi thought you were about to drool on him."

"Is that why I woke up on you?"

"Partially. He also went to make dinner."

Isabel looked up at Farlan, he smiled, "come on."

She made several noises of protest and clung tighter to him, she was enjoying their cuddling, Farlan was warm.

"I'll read you more after dinner, maybe this time you can stay awake."

"After dinner I need to study."

Farlan set the book on the coffee table and offered Isabel his hand, "well I can help with that then, come on, before Levi decides we're not joining him."

Isabel took his hand and he pulled her to her feet, "thanks. But maybe you could read to me tomorrow."

Farlan smiled, "I'd love to."


	5. Ice Skating

This has quickly become one of my favorite chapters. Also, minor Mike/Erwin ahead.

* * *

><p>Farlan clung to the Plexiglas at the edge of the skating rink as his feet slipped underneath him.<p>

"Come on Farlan, you can do it," Isabel coaxed, her smile was a mischievous as she watched him struggle.

"Stop mocking me!" he snapped, struggling to stand at least.

Isabel skated up to him, "I'm not."

Farlan's legs were shaky, "sure you're not, skating backwards, why don't you go skate with Levi over there, the next Olympic skater?" He wasn't really mad, he was just embarrassed, and afraid he was going to fall.

"He's not doing tricks anymore, he found his friend, Erwin, you know the poly-sci major who's dating Mike from the football team?"

"I know Erwin, the blonde with the huge eyebrows?" Farlan almost glanced over, "Mike's the one that smells people right?"

"That's him," Isabel confirmed, "and look at that Farlan, you're getting steadier."

"I think that's your imagination."

Isabel offered him her hand, "I don't think so, come on."

Farlan shook his head, she gently tugged on his sleeve, "come on Farlan, I'll help you."

Finally he took her hand, and she pulled him along, he almost slipped within twenty seconds.

"And you're usually so graceful."

Farlan looked down at his feet, grabbing Isabel's hand tighter, "yeah well I'm not Levi, I can't be great at everything."

"Levi's terrible at socializing."

"Okay, so even Levi's not perfect," Farlan admitted, at least his legs weren't shaking anymore, "thanks Isabel."

"No problem," she started to let go of his hand, he shook his head.

"Please, don't."

"You've got this Farlan, look at you."

She was right, he was skating fairly well now, but he didn't want to let go of her hand, "please?"

She shrugged, "can I move to your side though, skating backwards isn't as easy as it looks."

"I can hardly skate forwards Isabel!"

She laughed, and that made him grin as she turned around and fell back beside him, grabbing his hand. They were both wearing gloves which made it impossible to intertwine their fingers but this was nice.

"You and your boyfriend are so cute."

Farlan almost fell down when the woman skating behind them commented, he and Isabel shared a look before talking quickly,

"We aren't-"

"I'm not her-"

Isabel glanced at him, and he stopped at looked at her, while the woman covered her mouth, "are you two so sure of that?"

"No?" Farlan offered, he knew he was blushing but he couldn't help it, did Isabel like him too? He knew she liked him but he thought they were just friends.

First chance they got they got off the ice, hobbling over to a bench.

Isabel went first, "Farlan, do you like me?"

Okay, previously he could've passed his blush off as the cold but his face was too warm to be anything but dark red, "umm… yes?"

"I knew it! That's why you've been looking at me lately, like a sap!"

Farlan looked away, "thanks."

"No, it's cute."

He glanced at her, she was grinning at him, her usual mischievousness was back, "really?"

"Yeah, and you're pretty cute in general."

"Am not."

"Does handsome make you feel more manly?"

Farlan gave her a dirty look, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Go lick a pole."

Isabel almost fell off the bench laughing, "I could lick yours."

"Oh my god."

He shook his head, and repeated, "oh my God, Isabel."

She leaned on his shoulder, "sorry, I just…"

They caught their breath, Farlan rested his forehead against her bright green hat, "so does that mean you like me?"

"Maybe," she teased, when he pulled back, she shoved him lightly, "yes, I thought you were the smart one."

Farlan grinned, "alright, so…"

"Are we dating? Because we need to know what to tell big bro."

Farlan looked over at the rink for Levi, Isabel followed his gaze.

Levi was skating near Erwin and Mike, when someone came out of nowhere and slammed into Levi so hard they both hit the wall with a loud crash as the Plexiglas shook.

Farlan jerked back, flinching, that had to hurt. However he sort of snorted, because that was just… really?

Isabel cackled, as Levi got up, and pulled the other person up as well. The moment he was sure Levi was fine, Farlan started laughing, and Isabel joined in, that had been hilarious, the guy had missed everyone else but hit Levi dead-on.

Farlan shook his head, "holy crap."

"See, you don't skate that badly at all!"

Farlan leaned over to whisper in her ear, "should I sing a parody of _Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer_ on the way home?"

Isabel choked on her laughter, "oh please do!"

Farlan laughed as well, before he ran his tongue over his dry lips, "so…"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry folks, but this is a couples only round!"

Farlan turned to Isabel, "well? Want to see if I fall over this time?"

Isabel took his hand, "sounds fun."

* * *

><p>For those wondering, Eren is the graceful one that collided with Levi.<p> 


	6. Coats

Isabel snarled as she tugged on the zipper of her jacket, trying to pull it down, so she could take her jacket off.

"Having trouble there?" Farlan had pulled his hat off which caused his hair to stand up slightly from the static.

"You think?"

Farlan gently batted her hands away and freed the zipper, "there, try now."

She pulled on it and it unzipped easily, "thanks."

He nodded, leaning against the wall next to the closet, "so, does Levi know about us?"

Isabel stepped into the closet, "no, I… I haven't told big bro yet. I mean…"

"Yeah, we just figured it out yesterday," Farlan agreed, "but he lives with us, so he has the right to know we're trying to date. Plus, he's your brother."

"He's your best friend," she added, coming out, Farlan nodded in response to that.

"Best friend is not the same thing as older brother."

Isabel leaned against the wall next to him, "true. What should we tell him?"

Farlan shrugged, Isabel bumped her shoulder against his, "helpful."

"Well it's not my fault I don't know what this is."

Isabel glanced up at Farlan, "okay, fair point."

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, which just made it stand up even more.

Isabel covered her mouth to giggle, Farlan looked ridiculous, and that just made him look adorable.

"Do we need to define it?" Farlan asked hesitantly, "I mean, we're just trying this out, so maybe we just don't say anything to him until we're sure."

Isabel nodded, "I'd like him to know but it's only been a day. Maybe a date would help?"

Farlan slowly grinned, "are you asking me out?"

"Maybe," she widened her eyes, and smiled in a way that always got Farlan to go along with whatever she was suggesting. Huh. Maybe they should've figured things out a little sooner.

"Alright, a date sounds wonderful, our usual place?"

Isabel blinked, "you mean the little diner near the park?"

"Dinner, walk, that's a date isn't it?"

Isabel thought it over, "sure, sounds good to me."

Farlan pulled something up on his phone, "actually, if we leave now, we could catch that action movie you wanted to see first, then get dinner."

Isabel perked up, she'd seen commercials for that movie and it looked really good, "you'd go see it?"

"Sure, I mean it's not my kind of movie but it doesn't look bad," Farlan glanced at her, "nothing says Merry Christmas like explosions and gunfights."

"This is why I want to date you," Isabel poked him in the chest and he smiled, "I'll get our coats, you tell big bro he's on his own for dinner."

She darted into the closet, grabbing Farlan's gray woolen peacoat, while Farlan shouted.

"Levi, Isabel and I are going out!"

She heard him walk as she took her coat off the hook, the ceiling above her creaking under Levi's weight.

"Where?"

"The movies, then to a dinner."

"Just the two of you?"

"Yes…" Isabel came out to join them, handing Farlan his coat.

Levi smirked, "on a date?"

They stared at him, Isabel's mind was churning, was he not mad?

Levi chuckled, "took you long enough, you dumbasses have been driving me batshit insane for months."

"Wait, I knew I had a crush on Farlan in July, so when-"

"July?" Farlan looked scandalized, "I figured it out on Valentine's Day!"

"And it's been a fucking train wreck watching you two not figure it out."

Isabel stuck her tongue out at Levi, before turning to Farlan, "how?"

"We were watching that sappy movie together, remember? We were mocking it, and I said it wouldn't be so bad to be in love and then I looked at you and…" he blushed a little, "yeah. And then you made some comment and that ruined that moment."

Isabel scoffed, "Well I'm sorry," she drawled, but Farlan spoke.

"So July?"

"Yeah, at that pool party, I saw someone flirt with you and I got jealous," she mumbled the last bit.

"What was that?"

"She got jealous you cocky shit, now take her out on a fucking date and get out of the god damn house. About time."

Isabel watched him storm back upstairs, before she turned to Farlan.

He looked amused, "do you get the impression that our sexual tension has been frustrating Levi?"

Isabel laughed as she pulled her coat on, "come on, I don't want to miss the movie."

"Alright, Levi we're going!"

He appeared at the top of the stairs, "text me when you get there."

"We will, well Isabel will, I'll be driving."

"Says who?"

Farlan held up the keys, making sure he held them out of her reach, before darting for the door, his coat still slung over his arm.


	7. Sledding

Farlan dropped the sled at the top of the hill, and waited for Isabel to catch up to him and Levi.

"Do we all still fit on this sled?" he nudged it with his boot, "when was the last time we were on it?"

Levi shrugged, which was oh so helpful.

Isabel grinned at him, "oh come on, Farlan, we can fit!"

She climbed on the front of the sled, "it may be a tight fit, but I'm sure we can do it."

Farlan sighed and climbed on behind her, sitting as close to her as possible.

"I'm not sure there's room for Levi!" Farlan's voice rose and he dragged out the I in Levi's name as the sled unexpectedly slid down the hill.

He could feel Isabel laugh as he screamed the whole way down, until the sled stopped moving.

"Damn Farlan, you're a screamer."

Farlan shook his head at Isabel, and turned around, to see Levi standing at the top of the hill, he was smirking, Farlan just knew it.

"You pushed us didn't you?" He called as he unlocked his legs to get off the sled.

Levi shrugged, Farlan huffed, his breath billowing out into the air.

"Can we do it again?" Isabel's eyes were lit, and she grinned at him.

"Yeah sure," he grabbed the rope, "go on, I've got it."

Isabel frolicked up the hill, Farlan pulled the sled up after him, smiling as he watched Isabel twirl around.

"Glad to see your singing in the shower paid off," Levi greeted him when he got to the top.

Isabel giggled while Farlan glared at Levi, who smirked, "given how long you can hold a note..."

"I do not sing in the shower!"

"Well caterwauling then."

Isabel interrupted the argument, "are we here to sled or not?"

"Okay, Levi's turn," Farlan was not giving him a chance to do that again.

Isabel looked disappointed, but Levi gestured for her to get on, "go on, we can share."

Farlan waited until they were settled on the sled to give them a push, and they were off, Isabel let out a whoop, Farlan smiled as he watched them go, arms folded over his chest to help keep himself warm.

Isabel raced back up the hill, Farlan uncrossed his arms to accept her hug when she reached the top.

"Having fun?"

"You bet. Now you and Levi go."

Farlan laughed and looked over her shoulder at Levi, "you sit in the back right?"

"Yeah, now get on."


	8. Snow Angels

Farlan paused as Isabel fell backwards into the snow, "oh come on, the first day of finals wasn't that bad."

Isabel rolled her eyes, still at his feet, "that's not what I'm doing, stupid." She started moving her arms and legs, making a snow angel.

"How old are you?"

She glared at him, "I didn't invite the fun police to this party."

Farlan set his bag down on the sidewalk, next to where Isabel had dropped hers and lay down next to her, but far enough away that his snow angel wouldn't overlap with hers.

"Wait are you actually making one?"

"Well you said the fun police weren't invited so I guess I had to make one."

Isabel sat up to look over at Farlan, who felt like he was doing a starfish impression.

"What are you two doing?"

He looked up to see Levi, standing over them for once, one eyebrow raised.

"I got Farlan to make a snow angel."

"I see that," Levi picked up their bags, dusting them off before slinging Farlan's over his shoulder, "when you two are done you can come in. I swear finals fried your brains."

* * *

><p>I do apologize, finals fried my brain, but tomorrow will be better.<p> 


	9. Fireplace

Isabel giggled a little as Levi knelt in front of the fire place, shoving logs inside.

Farlan sat next to her on the couch, his arm resting behind her, "having fun down there?"

"plenty, why don't you come join me?"

"Oh no, I trust you can handle that."

Levi grumbled loudly, it sound like he was threatening to shove a log up Farlan's ass.

Farlan just smiled while Levi continued to grumble, "you don't have to do that Levi."

Levi looked over his shoulder to glare at him, "well you're not going to so I have to."

"That's not what I meant," Farlan's response was mild, "I meant you don't have to light the fire."

"Kinda damn late for that isn't it?"

Farlan shrugged, and glanced at Isabel, "what do you think?"

"Well it is tradition to roast marshmallows during finals week."

"You just want to throw a peep in there."

"I'm not cleaning that."

Isabel leaned over to whisper in Farlan's ear, "if I leave it in there long enough he will."

"No, I will make you clean it."

Farlan laughed, while she stared at her brother in shock, of course he'd heard that.

"And don't try to con Farlan into cleaning it either."

Farlan gasped and pulled away from her, "you wouldn't!"

Isabel gave him a charming smile, "Farlan…"

"No."

Levi stood up, dusting off his pants, "alright, that's built. Hand me the matches."

Isabel leaned forward to grab the box of matches, which she tossed to Levi. He caught it easily, and the crouched down.

A few minutes later flames were rising in the fireplace, and the room felt much warmer.

Levi set the matchbox on the floor, Isabel applauded, "thanks big bro."

Farlan got up, heading into the kitchen, while Isabel settled back against the couch.

Levi sat down on her other side, she snuggled against him, and he ruffled her hair.

Farlan handed her the box of snowman peeps, and then opened the bag of marshmallows.

He and Levi speared their marshmallows on their skewers, while Isabel chose a sacrifice.

She grabbed the chosen peep and tossed it in the fire, Farlan knelt next to her.

"Frosty melted," he joked as he roasted his marshmallow over its remains.

"You're awful!"

"You're the one who threw it in!"

They retreated to the couch, Farlan gave her his marshmallow to make a s'more, they broke the chocolate bar in half, Farlan ate the half she didn't use, while Levi knelt in front of the fire, roasting his marshmallow.


	10. Snowed In

Farlan checked the text message on his phone and sighed, dropping it back into his pocket.

"My study groups been canceled due to the snow, the roads are terrible."

Levi and Isabel looked up as he rejoined them in the living room. He fell into the chair next to the sofa, slumping backwards his head hanging back on the back of the chair.

"We could help you," Levi offered, Farlan shook his head.

"I didn't really need to study for this one, I was going to help them."

Isabel leaned forward, "well then, what if we do what we used to, when we were kids and snowed in?"

Farlan glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "hmm?"

"Remember? You'd come over, and we'd watch movies."

Farlan smiled a little, "oh yeah, we used to watch Disney movies. Levi?"

Levi shrugged, "I don't have any more finals."

"I've already studied," Isabel promised.

Levi got to his feet, tossing Isabel the remote, "get set up, I'll make the popcorn."

Farlan lifted his head, sitting up, "Really?"

"Yes damn it, now chose the movie and I'll be back."

Farlan pulled himself out of the chair, "are we going to lie on the floor like we would as kids?"

Isabel nodded eagerly, "can we watch The Tigger Movie?"

Farlan considered it before agreeing, "yeah, sounds good." Isabel pulled the movie off the shelf, and put it in, while Farlan turned the lights down.

About halfway through the commercials Levi came in, carrying a huge bowl of popcorn.

"This better not end up all over the floor," he set it down before laying down next to Isabel so she was between him and Farlan.

Farlan took a handful, "you really love this movie, don'tcha?"

Isabel nodded and answered, "because it says home is where your friends and family are, and that family isn't just blood."

Farlan paused in his chewing, glancing at Isabel and then at Levi, who casually put his arm over his adopted sister, before smiling himself.

"Alright, yeah, that's a good message," he said, settling in as the movie began, and brushed his fingers against Isabel's hand. She quickly grabbed his and gave him a gentle squeeze, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Farlan spent the movie eating with his left hand.


	11. Quilts

Levi walked into the house, making sure to knock as much snow off his boots as he could before stepping into the foyer. He pulled them off quickly, noting that Isabel and Farlan's boots were at the front door, along with Farlan's shoes, he'd always had a thing about walking around the house barefoot.

Levi pulled his shoes on, stepping into the closet to hang his coat up, which was odd as usually Isabel would've coming running to hug him before he'd even gotten his boots off.

He stepped out, bracing himself. Those two idiots had likely broken something and hidden somewhere rather than cleaning it up like mature adults.

He stepped into the living room, searching whatever his housemates had done when he found them.

Farlan was sprawled out on his back on the sofa, with Isabel on top of him, her head on his chest, both of them sleeping.

Isabel's shoes were on the floor beside them so he didn't have any problems with getting dirt on the furniture. He sighed softly and relaxed, realizing he'd crossed his arms as he looked at them.

The room was a little cold, had the dumbasses not turned the heat up?

He walked over to the thermostat and did just that, glancing over to make sure they were still asleep.

He walked over to look down at them, Farlan had one arm wrapped around Isabel, the other hung off the couch.

Levi grabbed the quilt and draped it over them, kneeling down to ruffle Isabel's hair.

"mmm… Levi?"

Levi glanced over at Farlan, who'd whispered groggily.

"Go back to sleep."

Farlan narrowed his eyes, "you are okay with this right?"

Levi paused, "if I wasn't-"

"Levi, please."

He sighed, brushing Isabel's hair out of her face, "it's not my relationship."

"But she's your sister."

Levi sighed, "you're lucky I love both you dumbasses, and you try to tell Isabel I said that I will kick your ass and deny it."

Farlan's mouth quirked up, as Levi nodded, "as long as you two idiots are happy, I don't care."

"Thanks."

Levi stood up, "now go back to sleep."

As he turned the lights off on his way out he thought he heard Isabel mutter, "love you too big bro."


	12. Mistletoe

If you're like me this is the chapter you've been waiting for.

* * *

><p>Isabel worked on hanging the holly above the door way, the red berries were pretty against the green leaves and to be honest the room looked dull without decorations. The house had looked dull, and she'd set out to fix that, even buying the plants she was currently hanging up.<p>

Farlan stopped in the doorway and looked up at her, "hello."

She grinned down at him, "hey, I was just decorating."

"I see that," Farlan leaned against the door frame, watching her with his arms folded, head angled back to expose his throat, his hazel eyes were a dark brown in the shadow of the doorframe.

Isabel quickly went back to hanging the decorations, "well you and big brother weren't doing it."

"Yeah well, you didn't have to do it on your own. You could've asked."

She climbed down, "it's done now so what's it matter?"

Farlan shrugged one shoulder, before he looked back up at the holly over his head, he narrowed his eyes.

"Is this supposed to be holly?"

"Yes," Isabel moved to see what he was looking at, spotting the white berries after a moment, "that's weird." She hadn't noticed those when she'd picked them up at the store, "I didn't know holly could be white."

"No, that's mistletoe."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's mistletoe, it has white berries like that."

"I didn't know you were a plant scientist."

"It's a botanist and I only know that because…" Farlan trailed off as he looked at her, his eyes flickered up and then back at her.

"Umm…"

She glanced up at the mistletoe above them, then at Farlan, who licked his lips.

She moved, standing on her toes while he dipped his head, she rested her hand on the back of his neck while his hands went to the small of her back, and they pressed their lips together.

It was just a few seconds, no tongue, but Isabel was smiling when she pulled back, and Farlan smiled back.

This time he initiated it, and she moved her hand up to tangle in his hair.

"Maybe I should take that down," she murmured after three kisses.

"Don't you dare."

"What if you get caught under it with big bro?"

She laughed as Farlan's eyes widened and she gave him a peck on the lips.


	13. Snowman

Isabel rolled the snow through the yard, struggling more the larger the snowball got, finally stopping in the middle of the back yard.

She let out a sigh, her breath billowing in the air, before she got to work on making the torso.

She'd woken up early and decided to make a snowman in the backyard as the snow continued to come down, she was so glad finals week was over and she could enjoy the snow.

She looked down the street, remembering when they were younger, she could see Farlan's old backyard from here.

He'd been sitting in his front yard when she'd seen him and basically dragged him to Levi, who'd nodded and let the boy play, and told him to come back the next day. They'd been a trio ever since.

And they'd been just kids back then, playing games and racing up and down the street to see each other, if they were at home they were at Farlan's house.

But then his father had died, and he'd had to move. His mother still brought him to play with them though, and he went to school with them, but it had been different. So when their adopted parents had moved out of town leaving Isabel and Levi with the house, they'd invited him to live with them and go to college with them.

Farlan had accepted and Isabel wondered if that's when things had changed between the two of them. Just the increased exposure to each other, had caused them to grow closer.

She adjusted the snowman's head, and stepped back, and nodded.

She wished she had sticks to give it arms, or stones to give it a face at least.

She started on a second snowman, pausing to glance at the house, and up at Levi and Farlan's windows, which were both still dark.

Levi was probably awake but reading to be honest.

She pushed the snowman's base next to the first ones.

She and Farlan had fought with each other at first, just a little, as they adjusted to living together, having him in her house constantly was different than she'd expected.

They'd settled down after a month or two though a few fights had occurred, though some of those had been jokes and fights over the stupidest things, like who was going to grab the remote off the table.

That had resulted in a pillow fight and a very unhappy Levi.

Isabel grinned as the put the second snowman's torso on the base, dusting off her mittens, okay maybe there'd been something between her and Farlan for a while.

She grabbed a handful of snow, rolled it into a ball and threw it at Farlan's window.

There was a thump when it hit (she'd made sure to not throw it so hard she broke the window) and after a moment, the curtains opened to reveal Farlan in just a t-shirt and boxers.

His hair was messy and standing up, he'd obviously staggered out of bed.

She waved at him.

He shook his head, but she thought he was grinning.

She turned around to make the snowman's head, and when she glanced back, Farlan was gone.

She sighed, and set the snowman's head on there, before she heard the sound of a window opening.

"They look good!"

She turned around, Farlan had wrapped his fleece blanket around himself, hair still standing up on end, but he was leaning out the window to talk to her, "really cute."

"Thanks," she blew him a kiss, and he chuckled and blew her one back.


	14. Hot Baths

Farlan sank into the tub, moaning slightly as the warm water rose around his chest.

Oh yes, having a warm bath was wonderful.

He was so grateful Levi and Isabel loved him enough to want him to live them.

Not just because of the nice tub he was currently soaking in though that was great as well, it was just nice to have friends like them.

Well he supposed a friend like Levi, since he was now dating Isabel.

Wasn't that a change?

He leaned his head back, letting his hair get wet, the steam rising around him.

Yeah, he'd always kinda thought Isabel was cute, but that hadn't meant he was attracted to her, they'd been friends since they were kids, and it's not like he didn't think Levi was attractive as well. He wasn't attracted _to_ Levi but he could see why people were. So he'd thought that's all it had been with Isabel, until Valentine's Day, when his emotions had finally smacked him in the face.

Farlan rested his arms on the edge of the tub, the difference in temperature was interesting.

Maybe he'd liked Isabel since they were kids and he'd been a lonely boy sitting on his porch until she ran into his yard and dragged him off to meet her brother.

He knew the two of them gone out to mail their Christmas presents to their adopted parents who'd moved further south and let the three of them rent their house.

Farlan held his breath and went under, before emerging, blinking the water out of his eyes.

He'd missed taking baths.

Settling back down, Farlan leaned his shoulders against the side of the tub, the water lapping at his chest.

Isabel was special to him and Farlan was glad to have her in his life, he thought she brought something out in him.

The door burst open and Farlan slid down the side into the water with a yelp, while Isabel's eyes widened.

"For Christ's sake knock Isabel!"

"Is he naked?"

"No, I'm bathing with my clothes on Levi!" He splashed water at Isabel, "get out of here!"

She snapped out of it, "why, something to hide?"

"Isabel!"

"Alright, I'm going, sorry," she winked at him as he flung a bar of soap at the closed door.

Oh yeah, he loved her.

He just needed to remember that some times.


	15. Hats and Mittens

Isabel zipped up her coat, and the pulled on her hat and gloves, before turning to look at Farlan.

He was buttoning up his coat, his scarf slung over his shoulders but not actually tied.

Isabel pulled off her gloves and took his scarf, it was a woolen, and green so it stood out against his gray coat.

She tied it for him, and stepped back, "There."

"Thanks." He tugged her hat down so it was over her eyes, she corrected it, grinning at him.

"Where are you two going?"

Isabel grabbed Farlan's hand, "out to see all the lights." She looked over at Levi, he sat on the couch, sipping tea and reading the newspaper.

"Have fun then."

She tugged on Farlan's hand, "Come on!"

"I'm coming, don't worry."

It was a few houses before they reached any with Christmas lights, but Isabel cooed over the light up seal, while Farlan studied the wreath they'd hung.

It was passed mostly in silence, asides from comments about the lights occasionally, they just enjoyed each other's company and Isabel liked having Farlan's hand in hers.

Until about halfway through when he pulled his hand loose to rub them together, and Isabel realized he didn't have his gloves on.

"Farlan, it's thirty out!"

"I didn't realize I'd forgotten right away, and you were so excited…" he looked sheepish, as he offered her his hand again.

She tugged off her glove, to take his hand, twitching slightly when she touched him, his hand was freezing.

"Levi will kill me if you get frostbite."

"You're the one that's gonna get frost bite, ya dork."

Farlan rolled his eyes but took her hand, "okay, we can walk quickly then."

* * *

><p>Sorry I'm late I had writer's block!<p>

Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and liked, I really appreciate it.

To the anon about why the chapters aren't longer: a. I just finished finals week. B. I am writing these daily and I'm doing the best I can it disappoints me too.


	16. Shivering

Farlan leaned back against the edge of the sofa, finally getting caught up on his reading, which had suffered over the semester.

The door swung open, and Isabel entered, rubbing her hands together and shivering.

Farlan lifted his legs to tuck his feet under him and away from the cold air, until she shut the door again.

"Cold out?"

"You think your funny, see what happens when big brother makes you takes out the trash."

Farlan shrugged, and went back to reading, though he was aware of Isabel coming over.

"I'm cold."

He looked up, she was shaking a little, arms crossed over her chest. His book could wait.

He set the book on the table, "alright, fine."

Which left him completely defenseless when Isabel shoved her hands up his shirt. He yelped when she touched his sides, her hands were freezing and he pulled back, eyes wide and fell back on the couch.

Isabel laughed, "told you."

"Jesus Isabel, no, please have mercy," he wiggled as her hands moved, he doubted she was trying to do what she was doing, which was tickling him, "Isabel please!"

She froze, though her cold hands were on his sides, with a slow grin, "I forgot you were that ticklish."

He stared at her in fear, for two seconds before she moved and had him wiggling on the couch, laughing.

"Isabel, I can't breathe, please!" he rolled over, curling up slightly, but if he really wanted to stop her, he could probably shove her off, and he knew if he told her stop she would.

His midriff was getting cold though, due to the fact she'd shoved her arms up there and lifted up his shirt and jacket.

He was laughing pretty hard though as her hands moved over his stomach and sides, and he hadn't laughed this hard in ages. Which was probably why he was crying a little.

So when he looked over, he could barely see Levi through the tears in his eyes but he could easily imagine the look on his face.

Isabel had stopped because she'd started laughing, not as hard as he was, so they were on the couch, with Isabel's hands up his shirt, laughing and if Levi had just walked in he likely hadn't seen her tickling him.

"That is some mighty strange foreplay," he drawled, which just made Farlan laugh harder, while Isabel let out a noise, and curled up a little over him, her hands still up his shirt.

"Get off the couch."

Farlan had reached the point he was just shaking silently, and he was convinced that after this he was going to have abs to rivals Levi's.

"Big bro it's not like that!" Farlan couldn't see but he was fairly sure Isabel's face was the same color as her hair, as he just keep shaking silently.

"What are you doing to him anyway?"


	17. Snow Shoveling

Farlan dumped the shovelful of snow to the side, only to sigh.

"Isabel I'm shoveling here, don't dump you snow here!"

"Sorry!" She quickly scooped it back up, tossing it where he'd thrown his snow.

"How long is Levi going to keep us out here?"

Isabel made a face, "apparently we were getting too rowdy."

"We always get noisy when we play video games," Farlan pointed out, putting his back into moving the large amount of snow on the sidewalk.

Isabel shrugged, and replied morosely, "he's gonna leave us out here until this sidewalk is spotless."

"I'm sure if we start to freeze he'll let us back in," Farlan stopped to look at the house, Levi was staring out the window at him and he went back to work quickly.

Isabel tossed snow to the side, "probably."

"Is this his vengeance for walking in on you tickling me yesterday?"

Isabel giggled, he looked over as she started laughing, "maybe?"

"If you're planning on shoving your hands up my shirt again…"

"No! I was just remembering he thought that was foreplay."

Farlan snorted, "yeah well Levi's weird."

"Big bro is not weird!"

"He is a little Isabel, I didn't say it was a bad thing."

"I'm gonna throw snow all over your clean sidewalk."

"Then I won't play any more video games with you," but really Farlan should've known to suggest Levi had flaws in front of Isabel.

Isabel gasped in mock horror, while he smiled, "come on, let's get this clean so we can go inside. I'll even make you hot chocolate."

"Will you drink it?"

"Not likely."

"And you say Levi's the weird one!"

* * *

><p>I wasn't really inspired for this one.<p> 


	18. Hibernate or Sleep

This chapter is all the Levi and Isabel feels.

* * *

><p>Isabel paused at the door, "Levi?"<p>

Her older brother lifted his head, she could see his phone was on, obviously he'd been having trouble sleeping.

"What is it?"

"I had a bad dream."

Levi made a small noise and lifted his sheets, "well come on then, don't just piss around in my doorway."

Isabel hurried over, sliding under the sheets to curl up next to Levi.

"Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head as she clung to him, "I don't remember it now, it was just bad."

Levi pulled her closer, she could feel his muscles flex through his shirt, "remember when we were younger and you'd scare the monsters out of my room every night?"

"Especially the ones that hide under your bed. They were all afraid of me."

"They should've been."

She felt Levi's grip on her tighten, and she knew. That was his way of showing affection. He ruffled her hair, which she'd let down for the night.

"I'm surprised you didn't run to Farlan."

"Are you kidding big bro? The monster under the bed would eat that pretty boy in one bite."

Levi snorted, while Isabel giggled into his chest.

"But why would I go to Farlan?"

Levi was silent, but he'd stopped ruffling her hair.

"Big bro, I'm not leaving you for Farlan."

"I know."

She kicked him in the shin, "then why are ya actin' funny?"

Levi just sighed again, and she kicked him again, "it's not like we're getting married and moving out, we're just dating, ya dork."

"I know," he said finally, Isabel had almost fallen asleep by the time he'd spoken, "if you get married, I get to be best man."

Isabel smiled, "what if we make you maid of honor instead. Put you in a pretty dress."

"Better be a really pretty dress then," he murmured, which was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.


	19. Gingerbread

Isabel swiped at the bowl, which Levi easily pulled out of her reach with a glare as well.

"You do not get cookie dough."

"I'm not gonna get salmonella!"

Levi grabbed the dough and began to roll it out, stopping to chase her off, "that's not the point, if you want to actually make these god damn cookies we need dough left."

Isabel retreated for a while, the gingerbread dough smelled good and Levi worked fast.

"Those cookie sheets are greased right?"

"Yes big bro," she rolled her eyes, it wasn't like they hadn't been doing this for years.

"Alright then, start cutting," Levi stepped back and let Isabel make the shapes, rolling his eyes when she finally got a little bit of the dough.

Isabel put the shapes she'd cut out on the sheets while Levi grabbed the left over dough to roll out again.

She opened the bag of candies to decorate, "are we icing them this year?"

Levi made a face and she laughed, Levi rolled the dough quickly, "alright, round two."

"Round two of what?" Farlan walked in to the kitchen, "what are you two making?"

"Gingerbread cookies," Isabel answered as she used the cookie cutter to make a gingerbread boy.

"Assuming Isabel doesn't eat all the dough."

"It was a nibble!"

Farlan looked over the cookies Isabel had cut out, "are these the cookies you make every year?"

"The ones you eat like twenty of? Yeah."

Levi spoke from where he was leaning against the counter, "Isabel we make sixty of the fucking things, I'm grateful for how many he eats."

Farlan laughed a little, "do you want a hand?"

Isabel looked at Levi, this had been a family tradition, how would he take Farlan joining them?

Her brother studied Farlan for a moment, "if Isabel needs the help decorating that's fine, just try and keep her from eating everything before we've baked the cookies."

Isabel grinned, and flicked a small candy at him, Levi moved to catch it in his mouth.

Farlan looked between the siblings, "that was mildly terrifying."

Levi swallowed and smirked, while Isabel pulled Farlan over, "come on, you can help me decorate or just stand there and look pretty."

Farlan smiled and followed her lead, and between the three of them they got the cookies done quickly, though Isabel and Farlan's hands brushed more than necessary and he was practically pressed up against side.

And if they made one with thick eyebrows and called it Erwin well no one had to know.


	20. Scarves

Farlan signaled Isabel over to the display in the store window where several Hogwarts scarves were hanging, "which school is Levi?"

She paused and stared at him, "you have his gift right?"

"Of course I do, I was just curious."

"You don't have his gift yet do you?"

Farlan gave her a dark look, "I do in fact have Levi's gift, but I might need to give him two to make up for our Christmas present."

Isabel smirked, "oh it's tradition."

"Okay but this year's present is a bit harsh."

Isabel shoved Farlan with her shoulder, "don't worry about it Farlan. I'm sure he'll love it."

Farlan shook his head, "fine, then what house are you?"

Isabel gasped, "you don't know?"

Farlan grabbed her hand and tugged her closer, "Gryffindor?"

"You bet."

"Rebellious Gryffindor dating a Slytherin."

Isabel stared at him, "I thought you were a Ravenclaw."

"I'm flattered but let's be honest, I'm totally a Slytherin. Plus green looks really good on me."

Isabel shoved him, "I might not be able to date you after this."

"Oh no. Whatever will I do," he drawled, smirking a little.

"Oh yeah, you're a Slytherin."

Farlan chuckled, "oh come on, don't be like that."

"I can't be seen with you."

"Oh now that's just cruel."

Isabel stuck her tongue out at him, "my brother and I are Gryffindors how could we be friends with a Slytherin?"

"Maybe because house hate is stupid?"

"Farlan I'm trying to be overdramatic here."

Farlan huffed, and rested his arms on her shoulders, "yeah well if I don't tell anyone I'm Slytherin, will you keep dating me?"

Isabel considered it, before tipping her head back to look up at him, "sure."

He kissed her forehead, "great! Also, do you want a Gryffindor scarf because by some miracle that store still has some and I would be willing to…"

"What about you?"

Farlan tugged on the light green scarf wrapped around his neck, "I'm good."


	21. Soup

Isabel stopped in the doorway when she saw Farlan half under the Christmas tree.

"It's a little early to my present under the tree ya know."

Farlan scoffed, and scooted backwards, he sat up a little early and almost knocked an ordainment off, "I was watering it."

Isabel grinned, "you've got pine needles in your hair."

"Probably some pine sap too," he ruffled his hair in an attempt to get them out, which was somewhat successful.

Isabel went over to help him, plucking the remaining ones out, "big bro texted, he wants us to start making dinner."

"Where did he get off to anyway?"

Isabel shrugged, she still had no clue, "all he told me this morning is that he was going out. Maybe he's shopping?"

Farlan took her offered hand and she helped pull him up, "whatever, what do you want to make?"

"I think soup and grilled cheese sounds good."

Farlan nodded, "yeah, that does sound good. What kind of cheese do we have?"

"Just Swiss I think," Isabel admitted, "we haven't gone grocery shopping recently."

Farlan sucked in his breath but then shrugged, "is chicken noodle soup okay with you and Levi?"

"Sounds fine, come on."

She trusted Farlan to follow her into the kitchen and while he dug the can of soup out of the cabinet she pulled the cheese and butter out of the fridge.

He tossed her the loaf of bread, she caught it with one hand, or tried anyway before it slipped and fell to the floor. Fortunately it was in its bag.

Farlan shoved his pot of soup to the back burner and stepped out of her way while she put the frying pan on the stove, and then he wrapped her arms around her.

"We're getting sickeningly domestic."

"You sound like your brother."

Isabel checked under the sandwiches, "I meant to."

Farlan huffed, and Isabel elbowed him lightly, and resumed cooking.

It didn't take long, and there was no sign of Levi.

Isabel glanced at the door, while Farlan sat in the chair, both of them staring at the door.

"The sandwiches are going to get cold at this rate," he commented, glancing over at Isabel, "should we start without him?"

Isabel glanced at her phone, "I don't know, maybe."

Farlan looked over at her, "this wouldn't be a date would it."

"No, you idiot. I swear you banged your head on a door frame."

Farlan grinned, "I was just making sure, I mean us, alone, with dinner, and mood lighting as the sunsets."

"You definitely hit your head," she walked over to him, to mess up his hair, which he quickly tried to fix.

He gave her a dirty look, "explains why I want to date you."

Isabel bent down, "what was that?"

"I said-"

"I heard you."

"Then why did you ask?"

Their foreheads were touching, Isabel was staring into his hazel eyes, she licked her lips, "because you were being mean."

Farlan glanced away, "I'm sorry, that was low."

"Yeah ya should be ya dolt."

"You're the one dating this dolt."

"Oh I know."

They banged their heads together when the front door opened, Levi stood there, snow billowing around him.

"Is that soup I smell because I am freezing my ass off, and what's wrong with you two?"

* * *

><p>I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE.<p> 


	22. Huddle for Warmth

Farlan listened as Levi ranted about his co-workers at the retail store he worked at, Levi hated his job but he'd worked today to get the next few days off.

"And then, this idiot doesn't know how to stock the god damn shelves, so I'm back there looking for the shitty thing and nothing is where it's supposed to go like they would've moved the door if they were able and I can hear the customer getting impatient…" Levi sighed, "so they've put me on stocking duty since I actually know how to do it."

Farlan made a noise of sympathy, "at least you won't have to deal with customers though." He had his arm resting on the back of the couch so when Levi leaned his head back he ended up resting it on Farlan's arm.

There was a bit of space between them, which was suddenly filled by Isabel.

"Is it cold in here or is that just me?"

"Just you," Farlan moved closer though, so he ended up with his arm around Levi as well.

He didn't seem to mind though, since he was making room for Isabel, "maybe if you put on a sweater."

She turned her head and Farlan was sure she stuck her tongue out at her brother, before she snuggled up against him, "in between my favorite boys."

Farlan smiled and pulled Levi closer, he made a face of disgust though in Farlan's experience that was just an act Levi put on.

"I'm glad you two let me stay here."

"Please tell me we are not getting sappy here."

"Don't you believe in Christmas magic big bro?"

"This is not a Lifetime movie and I will leave."

Farlan gave him a look, "oh come on, stay. You can be the Grinch all you want but stay. We're nice and will let you snuggle anyway."

"I don't snuggle."

Isabel reached for him, "come on big bro, you can snuggle just this once."

"And in Trost they say, that Levi's heart grew three sizes that day."

"They also say I had to pull my foot from your ass," Levi muttered even as he joined in on the cuddling.

Farlan let it slide, sometimes Levi just got prickly, and it was best to not press the issue. Isabel was better at soothing him when it happened.

Farlan looked over at the tree, as small as it was it lit up the corner of the room.

The tension seemed to be melting out of Levi though Farlan doubt he'd admit how soothing he was finding it to cuddle.

"We should do this more often," Isabel suggested, which prompted a hum from Levi.

Personally though Farlan agreed and while he hadn't been cold before he couldn't object to the warmth of his two best friends.


	23. Sick

Isabel paused outside Farlan's door, he had the door closed, which was odd.

"Farlan?" she called as she knocked, she heard a curse and then a loud cough.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't feel well, I think I've got a cold," he coughed again, Isabel hesitated.

"Do you need anything? You seemed fine last night." And earlier this morning, when he'd gone out right after breakfast.

"Eh, I'll probably sleep it off, don't worry about me, go spend time with Levi."

Isabel wasn't sure but she continued down the hall, "I can bring you some soup for lunch."

"I'm okay, thanks."

There were several thuds, and what sounded like a chair falling over.

"Sorry, shouldn't have gotten out of bed."

Isabel was really concerned about him now, "are you sure you don't…"

"I'm fine, really. Thanks though."

"Fine."

She walked down the hall and into Levi's room, he was laying on his bed reading, his shoes were placed neatly under the bed, unlike hers which were probably separated and if one was under her bed it was because it got kicked there.

She tossed herself on the bed with a loud sigh, Levi slowly lowered his book as the springs creaked under her.

"Do I need to kick someone's ass?"

"Farlan's maybe. He's actin' funny."

Levi rested his book on his leg, "how so?"

"Says he's sick but he's moving around his room and he sounds fine."

"Maybe he just wants to be left alone."

"Then why didn't he just say that? And why did he pretend to cough several times?" she rolled onto her side, staring at Levi with the hope he held some answers to Farlan's odd behavior.

"I can't explain what goes on in his mind. Maybe he really is ill."

Isabel narrowed her eyes, "he's up to something."

Levi shrugged.

"And you know what."

Levi raised his eyebrow and picked his book back up, "not a clue."

"Tell me!"

"I don't know."

"Liar!"

"Settle down or get out of my room."

Isabel sighed, laying back down against his flannel sheets, "you're mean big bro."

"Then be happy I'm on the naughty list."

"I didn't say that," Isabel crawled up the bed so she was lying next to him as he read.

Levi reached over and ruffled her hair, before he turned the page and kept reading.

The sound of a door opening in the hallway made Isabel call, "I thought you were sick."

The door slammed shut and she smirked.

* * *

><p>Any guesses why Farlan's hiding in his room?<p> 


	24. Socks

Isabel could hear the sounds of video games from the living room, it sounded an awful lot like Shadow of the Colossus which indicated it was Farlan playing.

She walked in through the kitchen, he jerked when his character fell, and as he was sitting with one leg over the other the motion caused his jean to slide up and reveal his socks.

Isabel scoffed a little and then laughed, "nice socks."

Farlan about fell off the couch, and paused his game, "Christ Isabel warn a guy!"

She smirked at him as he glanced down at his socks, which had dancing reindeer on them.

"I felt like getting in the Christmas spirit."

"I see that."

"So you're talking to me again?" he glanced at her, she froze, she'd forgotten she was mad at him briefly.

"Look, Isabel, about yesterday, I shouldn't have lied to you. I just… I panicked. I didn't want you coming in my room and I…" he sighed, hanging his head.

"Then why did you spend the entire day in your room?"

"You were mad at me!"

Isabel had to laugh, Farlan looked bewildered, "you hid in your room out because I was mad at you?"

"Yes!"

She kept laughing and Farlan grumbled, "so close to Christmas and you're gonna get on the naughty list?"

Isabel hesitated, counting the days, "Christmas isn't for two days."

"Isabel it's Christmas Eve."

"What?"

Farlan grinned, "yeah I know."

Isabel glanced at the TV, "nothing says Christmas like killing giant creatures."

"In my defense I'm trying to bring back my dead girlfriend."

Isabel moved around the couch to join him, "how romantic."

Farlan shrugged, "so are you going to tease me?"

"Of course, I always do ya dolt."

"You're dating this dolt."

Isabel stuck her tongue out at him, he rolled his eyes, but looked fond, "let me finish this one off and then we can put in a movie."

Isabel perked up, "I'm holding you to that."

Farlan offered his pinkie, "pinkie swear."

"We're not fifteen Farlan."

"In that case I can tell Levi what his gift is, since you made pinkie swear-" Isabel grabbed his finger with hers.

"Deal."

Farlan smirked, which quickly turned into a grin, "and you mocked me about _my_ socks."

Isabel glanced down to see her Christmas tree socks were exposed.

* * *

><p>I'M SORRY! I thought I could pull off updating on Christmas eve and Christmas but you can all see how that came out!<p>

I will finish this no matter what even if I'm posting in January and I upload ten chapters on one day.

To the Anon who guessed what Farlan was hiding: Maybe.


	25. Gift exchange

Here's the chapter for Levi's Birthday. For a Christmas based fic, I'm not sure this will actually have a Christmas chapter...

* * *

><p>Isabel knocked on Farlan's door, he opened it and slipped out, he'd pulled on a pair of pajama pants, but he was still in his t-shirt. And his Christmas socks.<p>

"Good morning."

Isabel kissed him on the cheek, "good morning! Big bro's probably awake, so ya don't have to whisper."

"Well if he wasn't awake he is now," but Farlan pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "Merry Christmas Isabel."

"Merry Christmas," she shoved him, "that feels weird, I don't celebrate until tomorrow."

Farlan took her hand, "let me get used to that. After you."

Isabel grinned and headed down the hall, Farlan in tow, to Levi's room.

"Happy birthday big bro!"

"Please tell me you aren't going to sing."

Isabel pouted as Levi sat up, "good morning Farlan."

"Morning Levi, happy birthday," he stood behind her, though their hands were still joined.

Isabel tugged him to Levi's bed, she climbed on, "so, you want your presents?"

"No, I do not want my birthday presents," Levi ruffled her hair, "go get 'em stupid."

"Just for that I won't," she got up though, shoving Farlan onto Levi's bed, it creaked and he grunted as he went down.

"I'll be right back!" she raced off, leaving the boys together.

Given how secretive Farlan had been the past few days about his room she understood why he'd hidden his gift to Levi in her room, so she pulled both of them out of her closet and brought them to Levi.

"Here's Farlan's."

Levi unwrapped it and slowly looked up at Farlan, "who did you kill to get this?"

Farlan shrugged, "it wasn't that expensive Levi, honestly."

Levi turned to look at her, she grinned, yeah she'd seen the very nice china tea set Farlan had gotten him. She was actually a little scared his gift had upstaged hers.

She handed him the smaller package, he removed the wrapping paper perfectly, and his mouth quirked up.

"Thank you Isabel, it's perfect," he flipped through the book, a guide to various teas, including their histories and how to best serve them, "thank you both."

He handed the tea set to Farlan so he could get up and hug Isabel, she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Love you."

"Love you too," he waited a moment before pulling away, "now about your Christmas present."

"I don't get that until tomorrow silly!"

Levi gave her a look and she got quiet, "normally yes, but I'm sure Farlan wants this out of his room, so he can give it to you now," Isabel stared at him, and he added, "and I'd like to see it."

Farlan got up and headed out, "this is why I didn't want you in my room Isabel."

"Oh," she snuck a glance at Levi, "and you knew!"

"Yes, but he'd found a hiding place when I went to see your gift."

"So why isn't his door open?" Isabel poked Levi in the side, he merely raised an eyebrow, he wasn't ticklish, maybe to balance out the fact that Farlan was too ticklish.

Farlan walked in to the room backwards, "okay, Isabel, hold out your arms."

Isabel did as he instructed and he turned around and handed her a cat.

She gasped, "you both knew about this?"

"Well I couldn't get you a cat and not ask Levi if it was okay. It's his house too."

Isabel rubbed the cat under its chin, "what's her name?" she guessed on the gender based on the tortoiseshell fur.

"Doesn't have one. Well she did but people who work in shelters give animals some weird names, trust me," he looked disgusted.

Isabel turned to Levi, "you name her big bro, it's your birthday."

Levi reached over, and let the cat sniff his hand before he rubbed her head, "Evelyn."

Isabel gently hugged the cat, "Evelyn. I like it."

She made a soft meowing noise, and flexed her paws against Isabel's arm, "I think she likes it too."

Isabel offered Levi the cat but he shook his head.

"But yes, I did want her out of my room because while she's litterbox trained, I don't want her thinking my room is where her litterbox is supposed to be."

Isabel scratched her new cat behind the ear, "I'm sorry I was mad at you Farlan, she's beautiful."

"I'm glad you love her," Farlan rubbed the back of his neck, "I know you wanted a cat but your parents are allergic and I figured now would be okay, and I was never able to afford a pet growing up…"

Isabel handed him the newest member of the household, "she's perfect Farlan, thank you."

She followed that up by hugging him, Evelyn made a disgruntled noise but Isabel was too busy hugging her wonderful boyfriend to care.

Levi coughed, "so can we have breakfast?"

Farlan handed Evelyn back to Isabel, "I'll make it, eggs and bacon good?"

"Perfect. Also, I know you got me a gag gift for Christmas, what is it?"

Farlan looked scared but Isabel laughed, and buried her face in Evelyn's short fur, "Farlan's not used to it, big bro." It was a yearly tradition, to get Levi something awful for Christmas so his birthday gifts weren't overshadowed.

Levi turned to the blond, "what did you get me."

Farlan swallowed, Isabel continued to hide her smile with the cat, "stilts."

* * *

><p>I hope you all had wonderful holidays but if you didn't it's okay, they'll be over soon. Also I do not support getting small children pets for Christmas as many of them end up in shelters in January when kids realize how much work they are.<p>

Isabel is fully capable of taking care of a cat, and Farlan and Levi can help.


	26. Foggy Breath

Farlan tossed the bag of ripped wrapping paper and bows and other trash into the dumpster, before turning around to walk through the backyard to the house.

The snow still crunched under his boots, and his breath billowed in his face, it was staying cold. He glanced towards the sky, wondering if the clouds were bringing even more snow.

He turned his head in response to the sound of the back door opening and closing, Isabel joined him outside.

She grinned as she exhaled a large cloud, "I'm a dragon."

Farlan hadn't pretended to be a dragon since he was a kid, "Agh! How fierce!"

Isabel turned to look at him, "are you mocking me? Mortal."

"Never, oh fierce dragon," he wasn't, he came closer, intending to give her a hug. Instead she grabbed him.

"You are the handsome prince I have kidnapped," she added a growl that sounded cute rather than fierce in Farlan's opinion. And while he was flattered to be the handsome prince…

"Can't I be a dragon too?"

"No. You are the prince," Isabel looked up at him, the fog of their breaths mingled in the still winter air.

"Fine. Is Levi the knight who is supposed to save me?" Farlan was trying to imagine that and was failing, Levi would go on a quest to clean something instead.

"No. I've got you and I get to keep my prince forever," Isabel paused a moment, lightening her grip on his arms, "unless he doesn't want to stay."

"I think the prince wants to stay," Farlan had tilted his head in thought but it also brought his face closer to Isabel's, their breaths billowing around them.

Isabel glanced at his lips, leaning forward as well, before Farlan commented, "this is a really strange fairy tale."

"Ya ruined it, ya idiot."

"You kidnapped this idiot."

"Maybe I don't want him anymore."

Farlan laughed, pulling her into a hug, "the prince has wrestled the mighty dragon."

"Have not!" Isabel wiggled in his arms, Farlan jerked his head back to avoid her smacking her skull into his chin.

"Wow this dragon is very fierce!"

"You bet she is!" Isabel was attempting to kick his shins now, but Farlan was laughing.

"Alright stop struggling before I throw you in a snowbank," he ordered, but that just made Isabel twist so they both fell into the snow in the yard.

Farlan grunted when he landed on his back, didn't help that Isabel's elbow dug into his side, "thanks."

She twisted around to pin him down, "you shouldn't fight a dragon."

Farlan laughed, just a short huff of air, lifting his head to keep the snow out of his hair.

"I thought I could take it."

Isabel looked down at him, he offered a grin, "I promise not to say something this time, if you want to kiss me."

"Good," she dipped her head to meet his lips and he ended up with snow in his hair, and Levi had to come outside and tell them to get inside but it was definitely worth it.

* * *

><p>Still behind but I should be caught up soon!<p> 


	27. Ski

"Who decided this was a good idea?" Farlan demanded, staring at the hill in horror, as Levi lowered his goggles.

"Oh come on Farlan, you can do it," Isabel coaxed, "plus Levi's used to being run over."

Levi turned to look at them, Farlan was fairly certain he was glaring.

"Smartasses. Just shove him down the hill and let's go."

Farlan jerked back, Isabel grabbed his shoulder, "I'm not gonna shove ya down the hill. It's a beginner slope, come on, let's go."

Farlan swallowed, "if this is anything like my attempt at ice skating you cannot mock me for it."

Isabel rubbed his shoulder, "it's fine."

Levi let out a loud sigh and took off, graceful as always.

"For what it's worth, I fell on my face my first time," Isabel offered, lowering her goggles, "it's not that bad though, since there's snow everywhere."

/ / /

Farlan grinned at Isabel, "okay, that was so much easier than skating!"

"See?"

Levi came over, at some point he'd traded his skies for a snowboard, "great, now we'll never get him out of here."

Farlan just grinned, "did that kid show up and run you over again?"

Levi rolled his eyes, and Farlan turned back to Isabel.

"Thank you for making me come."


	28. Knitting

Farlan was resting on the couch, half paying attention to whatever Christmas movie they had playing, his attention was better spent on running his right hand up and down Isabel's back. She lay on top of him, she seemed to be watching the movie except she was playing with his left hand, intertwining their fingers occasionally.

"Where'd you get this sweater, it's nice," he murmured, it was a pale blue and soft under his hand.

"I made it," she was still playing with his hand, he caught hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You knit?"

She nodded, "oh yeah, you wouldn't know, I haven't done it in a while."

Farlan hummed softly, "not enough time?"

"Yeah, college is rough."

He nodded, but it was easy to imagine, Isabel knitting while Evelyn played with the ball of yarn, Farlan smiled at that.

"What?"

He shook his head, "just imagining you trying to knit now with Evelyn."

Isabel grinned, "you think she'd like balls of yarn?"

He shrugged, "it was just a thought."

The cat made a noise from under the Christmas tree, before she tucked her head under her paw, Farlan glanced over at her before turning his attention back to Isabel.

"I could knit you something."

"You don't have to."

"I want to," she tucked her face into his neck, "a sweater, or a new scarf, or something."


End file.
